


Watching Eyes

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: The worlds gone to hell. Forced into a race they never wanted to run, Grace, Arthur, Christopher and Julian head to Star City where Grace's sister possibly could be. Her were about lie with the DA, Dinah Laurel Lance. But with a mysterious force watching them all can the blood racers get along with The Quiver, a vigilante group comprising of John Diggle as the green arrow, the mayors sister Thea Queen as the red arrow, Sara Lance as the black canary, Dinah Drake as batwoman, and their techs Evelyn Sharp and Curtis Holt long enough to survive.





	1. Race

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Queen is mayor of Star City and married to Felicity Smoak  
> The Quiver: New team arrow name   
> John Diggle: Green Arrow  
> Thea Queen: Red Arrow  
> Sara Lance: Black Canary  
> Laurel Lance: District Attorney   
> Dinah Drake: Batwoman  
> Curtis Holt: Tech/Mr. Terrific  
> Evelyn Sharp: Trainee

100 miles outside Star City 

The summer sun blazed down as the blood red lollipop slipped across her tongue and across her lips like a lovers finger. She hated the heat more than she hated the goddamn race. But she couldn’t do anything about either so she slid into the passengers seat through the open door and let out a long sigh. 

Flipping down the visor Grace looked at the picture of her and Karma. Carolina swore she was dead but Grace’s heart told her something else. She tapped the picture like always and looked at the new one next to it. It was her with two guys who were smiling like morons even though they were stuck on this shitty race. She didn’t want to but she couldn’t help but to smile. Karma would laugh so hard knowing she got into a poly relationship. She looked in the mirror at the two guys sleeping in the backseat and smiled again. 

Then it happened. The end of the smiling. She sighed as she she heard the tapping of his long fingernails on the handle to the passenger side door. Another member of her rag tag group. She looked over at the man sitting next to her. He wasn’t bad on the eyes. Hell, he was far from it but could he be hell of annoying when his mouth started moving. But something pulled her to him. And not just her. Barbie and Chris felt something as well. When things started going south they invited him with them. They still can’t explain why but they couldn’t leave him behind. 

The race had taken a seriously wrong turn and now was in the hands of old man Heart himself and he wasn’t happy with the grinning man next to her. She closed her eyes. When did she start giving a damn about anyone, especially the dumbshit next to her. The one who maliciously got her involved in this damn race in the first place. But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t leave him to suffer at the hands of Heart. Taking a breath, she looked at her gauge. Damn. Another fucking road block. The tank was almost dry and it didn’t look like they would have any fuel coming their way. She looked back at the jackass and sighed, part of her wishing she could just push him into her engine. 

Putting her forehead on the steering wheel, Grace sighed. That’s when she felt his hand run up her back, his long nails trailing his smooth skin. She held back the moan of pleasure she felt every time he did that. “Don’t worry Gracie, I will take care of everything” he whispered in her ear and with that she heard the car door shut and the seat next to her was empty. She didn’t know how he moved like that but it turned her on even more. Suddenly the hood popped open and the blood gauge started to fill. He might not have been her first choice but she was glad that he was there. 

The hood closed and the man got back into the passenger seat covered in blood which made Grace even more horny. “Along with fetching some fuel, I also learned something very interesting Gracie” the man said sliding a finger nail down graces soft cheek. This time she allowed the moan of pleasure to escape her lips making the other man smile. She allowed him to kiss her softly on the lips before she said “alright Julian, what did you learn”? Julian smiles at her and leans back in his seat. “I learned that your dear sister is alive in a city called Star which happens to be our next pit stop” Julian says not meeting Grace’s eyes so he doesn’t have to see the pain he knows she’s feeling.

The car roared to life. Grace looked in the rear view mirror and checked on Barbie and Christopher who were still sleeping and jammed down on the gas peddle. The car jolted forward and they were off. Julian gave one of his world renowned smiles and said against Grace’s ear “now there’s my hand picked battle bitch”. Grace smiled, pecked his cheek and they were off to find Karma in the City of Star. 

\---------- watching eyes ---------------

Star City: Lance Apartment

Dinah Laurel Lance, DA of Star City sat at her laptop, files surrounding her. She heard the door to the apartment open but knew who it was so she continued her work. Just as she was about to say hello, she felt someone sit down on the couch and wrap their arms around her and she smiled. 

“Sara, I have to get this deposition against Heart Enterprises done by the end of week. Our mayor has to go in with a good argument against the company moving into the city or they will push their way in” Laurel said sighing, still not looking up from her work. 

Hearing the loud huff Sara let out, Laurel pushed her work aside and pulled her little sister in for a big hug. Laurel tried her best to ignore the leather outfit and blood stained pants. Her sister was part of the vigilante group, The Quiver, and she was known as the black canary. The mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen, founded the group with his now wife Felicity Queen and his best friend John Diggle. With Sara’s background in martial arts and her training with her wife, Nyasia Al Ghul, the now Ra’s of The League of Assassins, Sara made a great fit. John now leads as the Green Arrow along with Thea Queen, Oliver’s little sister who is known as the red arrow, Dinah Drake who is known as Batwoman, with Evelyn Sharp and Curtis Holt who work as tech and backup at the hideout.

Laurel was proud of her sister but she worried like crazy every time she went out. It was like a knot in the pit of her stomach that didn’t untangle until she stepped thru that door. She would be a part of the team but the injury to her back as a child kept her from being as mobile as she would need to be. She was a whirlwind in the courtroom though and there she did her part to keep the city safe. Now this giant company, the one who is rumored to be behind he quake that split America in two and the horrific blood drive wants to come into their city and she won’t allow it.

Sara and Laurel both yawned at the same time. Laughing, Laurel pulled Sara close to her. “Tomorrow is the city ball, will Nyssa be making it?” Laurel asked resting her head on the pillow behind her. “Of course. She will be here first thing in the morning to get ready with us. Will your hot man be joining us?” Sara said with a giant smile. Laurel’s face turned red. “He said he would be here in the morning as well” Laurel said softly. Sara grinned at her sister and the two of them fell asleep on the couch.


	2. The Dream

Star City: The Lance Apartment: 1:30am

 

“Help me” came the the sad voice again. This would be the third time this week Laurel heard the voice in her dream. The same dream she was in right now. She walked down the corridor of an empty building. It was tall, but she didn’t know exactly how tall because she couldn’t get the elevator to come down or onto the emergency stair well. She could just walk this corridor. 

The walls were a mixture of a grey/yellow color and they were bare. No pictures, no plaques just bare, grey walls. She continued walking. The voice kept calling “help me” but every door she tried was locked. She continued walking down the same hallway she had been walking down for three nights. 

But then something happened. Something that had never happened before. Another hallway appeared. This one was red. Blood red. Laurel took a breath and followed the corridor she has now named the blood corridor to make it less scary to herself. The voice was louder here. “Help me” came the voice, this time sounding more clear and reflected that of a 20-30yr old woman. “Where are you?” Laurel called back feeling more brave. “In the hall of demons” the voice said again. Laurel gulped at the name. “I’m coming” Laurel said back and continued forward. 

Another hallway appeared at the end of this one. The dream seemed to be unfolding for the first time in front of her and Laurel didn’t really know what she thought but she needed to get to the bottom of things. As she rounded the corner she saw what looked like human faces in the wall. “This must be the hall of demon’s” she thought to herself hating this dream more and more.

As Laurel walked the hall, the once blurry faces started to become clearer and clearer. She tried not to look at them but couldn’t help it. Some had horns, some were red, some were colors she had never seen before. “Look at how brave she is” a voice from the wall says. “No wonder Heart is interested in her” another says. “No one has ever found this corridor” chimed another. “To bad the little bird is broken” quipped one to her left. “Ah but we all know Heart can fix that don’t we” laughed one to her right. 

Laurel ignored the quipping as best as she could and continued moving forward. She wondered if the voices were right and Heart could fix her hurt back. If they could she could be a more active part of the team. Laurel shakes off the thought and continues moving. She can’t loose focus. She has to save the person locked here and wake up. She had a party to get ready for and a deposition to write. 

“The siren wants to go to a party” one of the voices mocked. “Yes, yes she will bring the house down” another laughed. “She doesn’t know” another said snickering. Laurel continued to walk. She wasn’t going to let a bunch of dream voices get to her. She reached the end of the corridor and saw a locked door. This one had a small window and she looked in and saw a woman sitting on the bench inside. 

The women looked up at her. She had tears glistening on the side of her beautiful blue eyes. She had short brown hair and was in tattered clothing. She looked bruised but in decent health. The girl tried to get off the bench but was held back by the massive chains connected to each of her arms and both her legs. It didn’t stop the girl from trying but she just wasn’t strong enough. “Help Me” she begged again. Laurel’s heart sunk.

Laurel felt a overwhelming sense of anger build up inside her. She took a deep breath and let it out but instead of a normal yell she saw sonic waves fly against the door busting it into a million little pieces. Laurel stared at the door. And not exactly knowing what she was doing she place her hand on the chains and this time the vibration went through her hands and broke the chains. She helped the girl stand up slowly. After a few minutes the girl turned to Laurel and said “hi, my name is Karma”. 

With those words, in a run down hotel in the Glades, Grace D’ Argento shoots straights up in bed, breathing harder than she had earlier from the night of sex with her men. When She finally is able to take in some air she says to the dark room “Karma is alive and the DA Laurel Lance knows where she is”. Slink smiles in the darkness “now the true fun begins” he mutters to himself as he pulls Grace’s naked form against him and cuddles her. “We will find her Gracie that I promise” Slink whispers and she settles back down. She feels Arthur’s and Christopher’s arms also wrap around her. She smiles at the warmth and with a silent promise to Karma to find her, she falls back to sleep.


	3. The Beginning

**Glendale Hotel, The Glades: 8am**

Grace woke up to the smell of fresh cooked bacon and a stack of buttermilk pancakes. She thought she was still dreaming but after the deep kiss from Arthur she knew she was awake.

 

That’s when she saw the beautiful ball gown hanging on the bathroom door. It was a stunning black dress, low cut and a slit down the side. The lace trimming was a fiery red. She also noticed three tuxedos in the little closet. She started getting suspicious.

 

“What the hell is all this finery for? It’s not going to help us get Karma back” Grace said with a growl but couldn’t help but to sneak peaks at the beautiful dress. “Actually Gracie pie it is” Slink said giving her a kiss on the cheek. “See old Mayor Queen is throwing one of his fancy parties where the whole city is invited so I thought why don’t we go to” Slink said with a smile.

 

Groaning Grace slides to the end of the bed and grabs a handful of bacon and slides back to her pillow. “So, how does this little party help me get any closer to solving what happened to my sister” Grace said taking a bite of the bacon and enjoying the taste of some finely cooked food.

 

Something flicked in her mind and she looked at Slink “where in the goddamn world did you get freshly cooked bacon and hot cakes?” She said cautiously. Slink smiled and pointed to the breakfast restaurant across the parking lot. “Don’t worry Gracie, I would never serve you anything less than the best” Slink said with a smirk and a kiss to her cheek. “Oh and the answer to your little question is that the DA, one Dinah Laurel Lance will also be at this get together and you can have words with her” Slink said with another smile and laid next to Grace. Grace nipped at his nose and continued with her bacon.

* * *

 

 

**Lance residence: 8am**

 

Sara rolled out of bed and stared at the clock. She could hear Laurel already doing her physical therapy exercises. She was still in her clothes from last night which meant she probably crashed on the couch with Laurel again.

 

She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts and headed out to the living room. Sure enough, there was Laurel doing some leg stretches with her back brace on.

 

Sara hated her sister have to wear that but admired her big sisters work ethic. Sara knew she may have become the more physically dominant sister but Laurel was the rock. She kept her on a straight path. Whenever Sara needed her, Laurel was right there.

 

Sara knew how much Laurel wanted to help out more with the team and it hurt her she couldn’t do anything but if Laurel could power through her insecurities so could she. So, Sara decided she would cook breakfast that morning and headed to the kitchen.

 

Laurel was about to do some lunges when she smelled smoke. She quickly got the back brace off and headed to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Sara flipping a pancake. It was black on one side and you could see batter on the other but Laurel wasn’t going to say anything. She loved her sister and if she wanted to make breakfast, she would eat whatever she made.

 

About ten minutes later and about fifteen trashed attempts at a perfect egg, the sisters sat down to enjoy breakfast together. Laurel told Sara about the strange dream. “Maybe your one of those Metas from Central and you just don’t know it” Sara said stuffing her runny egg into her mouth. Laurel laughed nearly choking on her own egg concoction. “It’s just a dream Sara” Laurel said and kissed her sister on the forehead as she took the plates into the kitchen to wash. “I don’t know Laurel, seemed more than a dream to me” Sara said and before Laurel could reply a knock at the door sent Sara flying down the hallway.

 

Opening the door Sara jumped into the arms of the woman on the other side, her beautiful wife, Nyssa. “I’ve missed you to my love” Nyssa said kissing Sara deeply. Sara kissed her back and clung to Nyssa’s neck as she walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

 

Sara took a deep breath as she noticed Nyssa’s luggage following behind her. Looking up into Nyssa’s face she saw a big smile. “I gave up my title as Ra’s and I’m moving back in with you” Nyssa said kissing Sara again. Sara squealed and held on tightly. Laurel smiled at Sara and her wife. She knew how hard this separation from Nyssa has been and now she can finally relax.

 

“Don’t worry Laurel, we aren’t leaving” Sara said smiling widely at her big sister. Laurel hid her excitement but inside that meant the world to her. “I’m so glad I love having you both here” Laurel said keeping her voice level. Sara and Nyssa came over and hugged her. Laurel hugged them both back.

 

Laurel was about to help Nyssa with her luggage when all of a sudden another knock sounded from the door. Laurel blushed a deep red. Sara smirked. “Is that the hot guy you’ve been seeing Laurel?” Sara asked in a teasing tone. Nyssa couldn’t help but smile at the sisters. “Well Laurel, open the door” Sara said pushing her older sister towards the door.

 

Laurel straightens herself up and opens the door and Sara and Nyssa’s mouth drops to the floor at who’s standing there. Standing in the door way was not one, but two criminals from Central City, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. Laurel went over and Leonard pulled her into his arms and kissed her and then gently twirled her so she was facing Mick and he gave her a kiss just as sweet.

 

Sara and Nyssa were completely speechless. Laurel pulled herself apart from the two men. “Sara, Nyssa, this is Leonard and Mick and we are all three together”. They just nod not knowing exactly what to say. Laurel laughs saying “I will explain everything after the ball or at the ball since I’m sure the others will question me as well” and with that the five of them start getting ready for the ball.

* * *

 

** Mayor’s Ball: 7:00pm **

 

Oliver weaved his way through the crowd of people. He shook hands and talked with the everyone. The one thing he made sure of was that Felicity was right with him. He wasn’t going to let her out of his sight.

 

Felicity groaned as she noticed Oliver watching her every move. She loved the man to death but he was the very definition of an egotistical male sometimes, especially in large crowds. She smiled when she saw Sara and Nyssa and guided her and Oliver towards them. She wanted to sit down with friends and enjoy herself for awhile.

 

Grace had her arm weaved through Julian’s. She had been amazed by how well he could make himself look human. No wild outfit or makeup but a three piece suit and a gentleman’s cane. The other two were keeping watch around the perimeter in case Heart tried anything.

 

Julian kisses her cheek and whispered “our lovely DA is right over there” he said gently moving her so she could see. “I think it’s time we go and introduce ourselves” Grace said kissing his cheek softly. Julian smiled and said “let’s get the fun started” and they headed over to the group.

 

Unbeknownst to any of them, there was another set of eyes watching the whole thing go down. A set of eyes none of them wanted watching but was. The smile that crossed the face the eyes belonged to would make anyone of them cringe. “Soon, very soon” could be heard by the walls of the room which housed the eyes and smile.


	4. First Meetings

Oliver eyed the new comers as they approached. He had never seen them around town before and he didn’t like them being so close to his friends and family. His face became dark and he glared at them the whole time. It wasn’t the mayor standing there anymore, it was the arrow and he was in protection mode.

Felicity nudged him and said in a strict tone “your mayor Oliver, you can’t be disrespectful to people and right now that face your making is very disrespectful”. Oliver nodded and Laurel couldn’t help but laugh. Felicity flashed Laurel her award winning smile and held onto Olivers arm to keep a hold on him.

Mick and Leonard were not so easily persuaded as Oliver was. They had strategically placed Laurel in between them with Mick slightly in front of her. Sara was glad Nyssa wasn’t like them or Oliver. Nyssa might not have been physically holding onto Sara but her her eyes showed everything she didn’t need to say. 

Grace rolled her eyes. “Which one of you is Laurel Lance” Grace said letting agitation take over. Everyone looked at her but stayed silent. Slink gently stroked her arm. “I’m sorry about my wife, she sometimes allows her emotions to overcome her. My name is Julian Slink and we are here to discuss some private matters with your beautiful district attorney.” Slink said with a smile. 

Without a word and barely any movement, Mick positioned himself between Slink and Laurel. Leonard had one hand resting on top of his freeze ray. Arthur and Christopher just sat back and kept quiet. They knew when Slink and Grace were in this mode, one wrong word or misstep could set them off. 

Oliver cleared his throat. “I am mayor Oliver Queen and tonight is all about revel. Any business should be taken care of during work hours at city hall and with an appointment. And let me make myself clear, if something has to do with a close friend, it all of a sudden becomes my business so feel free to stop by” Oliver said knocking Julian’s hat off of his head. And there was one wrong word and one really wrong movement. 

Julian’s right eye twitched slightly and a strange twitch came to his arm. His smile sent chills up everyone’s spine and his hand nonchalantly reached for the small knife on his hip. It was Grace’s turn to grab Julian’s arm. “Now, now there’s time for that later, right now let’s focus on finding about Karma”. 

Julian relaxed and his face turned from that of a possessed being to a slightly less possessed being. But he had noticed something. The tall woman with the black hair had twitched slightly when she heard Karma’s name. He also noticed Laurel’s reaction as well. Her’s was more curiosity while the other was almost fear. Slink licked his lips and thought to himself this was going to be much funner than he expected. 

Laurel gently moved Mick aside and said “you’re the girl that was in my dream”. “No, you were in mine” Grace said more confused then ever. This made Slink even more excited. “Ladies, obviously you were in each other’s dreams and we must find out why” Slink said with a mischievous grin that told Grace he knew a little more than he was letting on. 

Slink tipped his hat to her. “This party is a snore fest mister mayor, may I have a go at making it a bit more lively?” Slink asked smiling, Oliver raised an eyebrow but he noticed that people didn’t seem to be having that much fun. He sighed and nodded before Grace, christopher or Arthur could say anything. Slink smiled and said “you won’t regret it mister mayor” and headed off. 

Grace huffed and said “don’t blame us when you see what he has planned. Welcome to a Slink Mayhem Party”. Oliver felt a shiver go up his spine and his face went pale when he saw a bus come in that had the words “suck bus” on it.

 

\--------------------------

On the other side of the party 

Damien Darhk wondered through the festival goers smiling the whole time. His plan was near fruition and no one could stop him, even if anyone knew about it. All of a sudden he ran into something that turned out to be a someone. 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there” Damien said with a smile. The older gentleman smiled and said “no need to apologize, I’m actually here to talk to you. My name is Heart and I would love to acquire you for a job”. Damien smiled and nodded just as they heard “ladies and gentleman”.


	5. Mayhem Party

“Ladies and Gentlemen” came a loud voice. Oliver and the others turned towards the stage while Grace just put a hand on her forehead. She was getting tired of this blowhards speech. 

Laurel noticed a man covered in tattoos and piercings helping Slink with his long coat tails and his hat. She still had no idea how he got everything out together so fast. “Who’s that on stage with him?” Laurel whispered to Grace. “That’s Rasher, he follows behind us wherever we go with Slinks truck of goodies. He is also a part of our little family” Grace said smiling and waving to Rasher. Laurel couldn’t help but stare at Grace. She was beautiful and had a smile to match. Rasher waved back and much to Grace’s dismay Slink continued his speech. 

Oliver couldn’t believe how fast Slink had captured the crowd. The man barely knew anything about Star City yet he was up there captivating it’s people like someone who’s been here since it was founded. Much to Oliver and Grace’s surprise, Slink talked highly of the mayor and of his beautiful wife which made Felicity blush from her forehead to her toes. 

As Slink was talking a bunch of cars pulled in and Grace and Arthur started to get nervous. They recognized some of the cars and some that shouldn’t even still be on the road. As the racers got out they became more and more panicked. Clown dick, the gentleman with a new partner, rib bone and Caligula and of course the weirdest couple ever Domi and Cliff. Grace looked up to the stage and Slink and Rasher looked just as confused. The scholar also seemed to have found his way onstage and was trying his best to stay out of the gentlemen’s view. 

Grace was about to say something when a group of costumed people showed up. She sighed. She went over to Oliver and said quietly “if you know those people, it would be in their best interest to stay back. That group of people are not ones to mess with and they might find out the secret to their cars the hard way”. 

Oliver looked at her confused. What kind of secrets could a car hold and before he could question it he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He groaned and heard Felicity do the same. Laurel and Mick made the same sounds followed by Sara and Nyssa. 

Up on stage Rasher was trying to calm down an enraged Slink when they heard a crackle on the loud speaker and a voice said “hello Star City this is the wonderful Damien Darhk and I’m here to announce that our dear mayor, his wife, the DA and her criminal boyfriend along with the city’s own Black Canary, Sara Lance and her wife, who happens to head the infamous League of Assassins have joyfully joined in on this years Blood Drive. Here’s how it works, we implanted little bombs onto the base of their spines so if they try to run they die. Also, the cars they will be using are a little different then your normal run of the mill type, see they run on blood and you have to feed them to keep going. Just a word of warning if you crazy little do-gooders are planning on just letting you car run out of gas, causing yourself to come in last your head and your partners head explodes. Good racing to you all”. 

After a touch of Damien’s witty laughter everything went silent but only for a minute. “This message is for Grace, Arthur and Slink. You’ll be excited to know that Karma is safe and sound and is awaiting your arrival at the battle dome. She is enjoying her chains and being hand fed by me. So hope you make it. Also, if your wondering how your friends from the last race are standing before you, well, keep wondering because it’s none of your goddamn business. Just know their out for the prize just like you and hopefully the last Primo can win again. Oh and for those who don’t know me, my name is Colin Heart but most people just call me Old Man Heart. Right now though you can all call me your Master of Ceremonies” and with that and some more laughter everything goes quiet. 

Rasher holds onto Slink who looks like he is going to massacre everyone in the area. Grace and Arthur head up to the stage to help calm him down. Oliver held Felicity close as he tried to understand this situation fully. Slink finally calms down and the five of them head over to the newcomers, ignoring the supposedly not so dead racers, The scholar staying close to grace so that the gentleman can’t get near him. When they reach the very confused group from Star City, Slink realized he was going to have to tell the entire story and even add in the parts Grace, Barbie, Christopher and the Scholar didn’t know. Rasher knew everything about him being his first ever love.

“Alright kiddos, sit down because Uncle Slink is about to tell you a story” Slink says and as everyone sits down he starts the story from the beginning.


End file.
